


being friends with mean girls

by nereid



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes up alone in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>(Post 1x07. Rachel/Adam friendship. More than that, if you squint real hard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	being friends with mean girls

Rachel's gone and left, that's the first thing he notices when he opens his eyes and even before, when he feels a distinct lack of a petite, female body nested between his arms. Oh, well. He'll catch her about this later, when he's decided on the best tactical approach for this situation, this post-bed-sharing situation. He could handle it playfully, perhaps: not make a huge deal out of it, tease her about her spooning technique and have her tease back in response, perhaps something about him needing to sleep in more than just boxer shorts, and it won't be a big deal and they'll go back to their usual relationship, barking at each other and the occasional, later deniable kindness. Of course, there's always door number 2 that he occasionally chooses to open. Calling her a friend, perhaps unadvisably almost confessing he perhaps likes her, "you're not a monster", all of this fits neatly behind the door number 2, the one with the huge red letters printed on it that say "DO NOT OPEN". Well, he'll think about it some more, obviously.

 

But right now, he just wants to enjoy his bed. He's been getting up early lately, and it seems silly to get out of bed now, even if his strict Everlasting schedule demands he be out of bed and play his Prince Charming by 7:30. It's 7:36 now, if this analogue clock on the wall can be trusted, and he's finally found a good pillow configuration for lying in bed, alone now, and it would be a waste of quite comfy pillows if he got up now.

And then, which is a pattern these days - many nice things in his life have been getting stomped on by her recently - Rachel walks in.

She's changed into her usual day clothes, a grey T-shirt with a white "HEAR ME ROAR" print, it's quite amazing actually, that she manages to put on something like that without looking like a 12-year-old.

"Get up", she demands, her words shorter, harsher than usual.

"Going by your tone, I'd be inclined to think you're not feeling good, but seeing as only bad sleep could ruin someone's day this easily, and well, I know for sure you slept well, I - "

She cuts him off.

"No games, Adam. They need you on the set downstairs. You have 30 seconds to get up or I'm tearing you away from that bed myself."

"My, someone's back to their usual feisty self."

(Door number one it is.)

She slams the door behind herself when she leaves, and he's just leaning lazily towards the chair he draped his jeans over: he does like to make her mad, but not seriously, not for real, so he'll get up, but he'll do it slowly, and count it as one victory for himself, one for her, and a step forward in this friendship.

But then she opens the door and stomps towards his bed and with one foot out of bed and his favorite jeans in his hands, he gets a bucketful of ice poured over him by a slightly angry, slightly self-satisfied Rachel.

He jumps out of bed.

She smiles.

"Be down in 5," she sounds better now, less angry, more content and she's smiling a bit and he thinks for a second that maybe it's more of a victory for her than for him, but he's surprisingly alright with that.

He yells "Bitch" at the door when she leaves anyway.


End file.
